1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to screw fastening devices, particularly to a pneumatic screw fastening device.
2. Description of Related Art
Screws are used to lock workpieces. An operator may use a screwdriver to manually drive and fasten screws to a workpiece one by one, which result in a low efficiency. In addition, when automatically producing the workpieces, manually fastening screws to the workpieces may cause a huge amount of dedicated manual labor and associated labor costs. Furthermore, the workpieces may be easily damaged by the operator during the manually fastening of screws.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.